


4. Military

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Background, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Bucky has a secret.Steve also has a secret. And he knows that Bucky hides something from him.A little much of alcohol helps them to spill their guts.Because Bucky Barnes might only drink half a glass of whiskey, but his brain-to-mouth filter didn't work very well even when he was completely sober.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	4. Military

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [4\. Military](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 4: Both main characters in the military+ Prompt 1: Friends to lovers, fluff and smut, M/ **E**
> 
> I got bored after writing "3. First Date" so... I write this, start at home at 7 pm, then the next day in school, again at home and finished in school with Grand Final at history lesson xD
> 
> Thanks to Mighty [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) for betaing this ^-^ You really ROCK!
> 
> And Happy Single Day ^-^

"We can't do this to them," Steve said with a laugh, reaching for his pencil. "Someone could get hurt."

“Spoil the fun,” Bucky showed him the tongue. “What's wrong with sticking pieces of plastic wrap on every door? They are soldiers, they can't just follow orders blindly. They must be careful.

"I can agree with the plastic wrap, but you want to put mouse traps under their pillows!" The blond man noticed, laughing even more. Barnes joined him, leaning against his friend.

Two hours earlier, they began planning the training for newly arrived soldiers. After thirty minutes, it looked less like planning, and more like coming up with more and more weird exercises. Later, they went to Bucky's room, which Steve liked better than his own, and began to talk about last week, drinking a glass of whiskey, and then they came up with ways to make fun of freshmen.

Steve and Bucky had always been close. They met at school when they were young and immediately became friends. When they joined the army together and moved to Afghanistan, their bond deepened even more. After the accident in which Bucky lost his left arm, Rogers returned home with him to look after him. The friendship that had been connecting them since they were five years old was put to the test.

Barnes had become withdrawn. He didn't want to see anyone, sometimes even Steve had a problem convincing Bucky to spend time with him. The dark-haired man was sad and gloomy all the time. Rogers knew it wasn't just because he lost his arm. Something was off in the head of his best friend. His own thoughts were mostly about Bucky and looking for some kind of work.

And then suddenly everything ended, when brunette got into the program for soldiers who lost their limbs through the war and he received a new arm. Then Bucky came to Steve and apologized to him for what he had said before. Bucky's words were quiet, full of regret, melancholy and sadness. Steve, however, could tell something was wrong, that Bucky was not telling him something. And the apologetic hug lasted longer than it should, but the blond didn't mind. He knew he would do anything to get his friend back.

After returning and sorting out the whole situation between them, Steve and Bucky were assigned to train young soldiers. They quickly caught up to the natural rhythm of work and have been teaching at the same institution for over three years.

They spend a lot of evenings like this. Sitting, talking, laughing and sipping their whiskey slowly. Steve considered every moment spent together as a treasure, but he especially liked the times when Bucky finished drinking his first drink and visibly relaxed. When the worry disappeared from his face and the joy began to appear. When Bucky approached him, he touched or spoke without restrictions. Because Bucky Barnes might only drink half a glass of whiskey, but his brain-to-mouth filter didn't work very well even when he was completely sober.

“But what about training?” Steve asked after a while. “Even though I would love to see the faces of some of them, as they run into the plastic wrap, you will still need to prepare some exercises for them.”

“Oh, Stevie. Don't worry. Three years ago we devised a great training plan,” Bucky replied, falling more against his friend. “Do you think that others have something different for every group?”

“I know they don't. That's why they assign us the best ones,'' Steve replied with a laugh, leaning his head against the brunette's head. “You say that we have to surprise them.”

"Stop it. That's not why I struggled three years ago to change something _now._ This plan is perfect. Besides, I don't want to.”

“Oh, really?” the blond man asked, getting up from the sofa on which they were sitting, to take a notebook from the table.

“That's America's ass,” Barnes whispered barely audibly, leaning gently.

"What are you mumbling there?" Steve asked with a laugh, not quite hearing the last words of his friend's sentence.

"I said, _‘That's America's ass’,"_ Bucky repeated more clearly and louder with a mischievous smile.

Steve laughed, falling back to the couch and trying not to wonder why he felt uncertain. Instead, he poked his friend in the shoulder.

“That's not why my friend lost his arm, that _I_ could be _America's ass_ " Steve replied with a laugh.

"No," Bucky interrupted, making the blond look at him seriously. "That's a really nice ass."

"You have yours," Rogers replied.

"But yours is so pretty," Bucky said, leaning toward Steve.

"If you actually did more exercise, you'd have an ass like this too," Steve tried to joke with a blush on his face, staring aside. Bucky was so close to him that he could smell the faint scent of him and his cologne. He felt the warmth of Bucky’s body pressed against his side. A light breath on the cheek as Barnes approached even more.

"Nobody else has an ass as perfect as yours," Bucky replied, smiling charmingly and shortening the distance between them. This time, Steve felt a breath against his lips and his eyes instinctively went to his friend's mouth. The blond swallowed hard.

He wanted to say something, ease the atmosphere, make a joke… but Bucky didn't let him speak. Steve made big eyes when the dark-haired man closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Steve moves him away, pushing him away at arms' length. He still tasted the bittersweet taste of whiskey and… and something else. Something richer, fuller and… more like home. He felt friendship, many years of friendship.

“Bucky…” Steve hesitated, seeing the expression on brunette's face. Barnes was… insecure, sad, gloomy and… disappointed? Rogers didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to hope. "Bucky?" The blond repeated gentler.

Bucky instead of answering, he quickly got up from the sofa, almost knocking the table over next to it and moved towards the door with a sharp step. He had his head down and tried to cover his face with his loose hair, but…

"Bucky, wait…" Steve said, standing up behind a friend. He didn't know what to say. “I… I didn't know…“

"And you weren't supposed to know," he replied in his Forlorn-Bucky tone. "So many years… I've been watching myself for so many years, and one damn glass of whiskey was enough…"

“Bucky!” Steve tried louder, slowly walking over to his friend with a gentle smile.

"No, I… I'm sorry," Barnes replied, blushing. Steve had never seen the brunette blush. Even when people were making dirty jokes or showing pictures… “I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, Bucky. Look at me,'' Steve said, blushing even more than Barnes. "Are… Are you sure?"

“Wh-what?”

"Are you sure?" Steve repeated even less confidently. "Isn't this because we're in the army? That there are no women here and… Not because of alcohol? Not because of…” Steve swallowed hard, regretting he was more resistant to alcohol than others and blushing like a beetroot.

"What?" Bucky looked confused as if he didn't know what Steve was talking about. "Stevie, I… can we just forget it? Pretend that it never happened? If you want to, just think that it's because of the alcohol. You know I have no head for it. Or that because of the lack of women. Just…" Steve looked up at Bucky, who was biting his lower lip and trying to hold back the tears. "Just forget it, okay?”

"No," Rogers said more confidently, with nothing to lose. "Tell me why… you kissed me. I… I need to know.” Bucky looked at him with huge eyes. “Is it because… we're in the army and there are no women here?” Barnes shook his head, trying to calm down. “Is it because you drank too much?” Another denial. “Somebody did something to you?” Steve got worried.

“Jesus, Stevie… no. I just…” 'Barnes hesitated and looked around the room.

“Just?”

“I love you, Stevie. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but…" Bucky burned out suddenly, tilting his head low and hiding behind his hair. “It really is nothing. It doesn't have to change anything between us. Friendship is enough for me.”

"No, Bucky," Steve replied, coming closer to his friend. "It will change and it means a lot."

“But it doesn't have to. I will never do that again, I promise. Just… Just don't turn me down.

"What if… I would like that? What if I would like it to happen again?” Steve asked, completely surprising his friend. Bucky jerked his head up and looked at the approaching blond with growing hope. “What if I also wanted… something more?”

They looked at each other for a moment, searching for some signs… anything that would allow them to find the truth. Steve walked slowly closer to Bucky and put a hand on his shoulder. He moved it after another moment on the brunette's neck, and then slipped it into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer and…

This time it was Steve, who started the kiss. He gently pressed his lips against Bucky's soft one, tilting his head. The brunette moved gently, positioning himself more comfortably and enthusiastically responding to every move. After a moment, he began to tease Steve's lips with his tongue, asking for more, and Steve let him.

Bucky's hands gently grabbed the blond's waist, pulling him more toward him. Steve suddenly felt a warm hand at the bottom of his back, when the dark-haired man lifted Steve’s shirt a little and with a smile deepened the kiss and let Bucky's tongue slide into his mouth.

“Stevie” moaned the brunette, stepping back and pulling them both towards the wall. “Stevie, I…“

"I love you too, Buck," the blond man replied, starting to kiss Bucky's neck. "I didn't know how to say it, but…"

"Stevie," Barnes repeated in a happy voice. "Just kiss me and let's make good use of our time."

"With pleasure," Steve replied, kissing Bucky again and shifting his hands to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them. "Do you want to, maybe, move to my room?"

"No," Bucky panted out, pulling the blond even closer to himself and the wall against which he was leaning back. "I've wanted to do this since we were sixteen. Don't make me wait any more. Please, Stevie. Look,” he said, pushing his hips forward, letting Steve feel how hard his erection is. The blond looked down at their crotches, and when he again looked up at Bucky's face, the brunette smiled flirtatiously, biting his lower lip sexily “Permission to blow you up, _Captain_?” he murmured.

"Oh my god, Bucky," moaned Steve, pinning the brunette to the wall and kissing him passionately. He tried to unbutton his shirt, but Bucky had a different idea. He just ripped off his shirt and then the same happened with Steve's shirt. The blond man didn't even have time to react when his pants also disappeared and between his legs Bucky was kneeling, still pressed against the wall. “Bucky…"

"At your service," replied with a mischievous smile Barnes, kissing Steve's dick through his boxers.

"Bucky," the blond moaned again, placing his hands against the wall when Barnes took off his boxers and ran his hand over his cock. "How?"

"I'll help you with my mouth first," Bucky replied, understanding immediately what the blond was asking about. "And then I will find a lube somewhere here and…" Barnes took Steve's penis in his mouth without warning and sucked on his head, pulling a string of moans and incoherent sounds from Steve. Bucky slowly began to bend down, taking more and more of his cock and sucking it, as if his life depended on it.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed, leaning his head against the wall. _"Oh my god,_ it's so… No. _Yes._ Oh… fuck.

“My, Captain, what dirty language'' Bucky said and licked Steve’s cock. “What an example you're setting for the juniors?'' Barnes murmured, before he took Steve's penis into his mouth again, trying to take it as much as possible.

Rogers felt his cock touch the back of Bucky's throat, then move lower. Steve almost came when the dark man swallowed around him.

"Come on, please," Steve whispered hoarsely, pulling Bucky gently by the hair. Steve wasn't even sure when he slipped his fingers into the brown strands.

“ _Mmmm_ …" murmured Barnes, slipping Steve's dick out his mouth with a quiet " _pop_ ”. “Are you impatient?

"I don't want to end before you," the blond man replied, smiling gently. "What would I be if I would leave my lieutenant like that?" Barnes smiled and kissed him in response, taking off his own pants and boxer shorts.

“Maybe we can move to the sofa? It is much more comfortable than my bed” the dark-haired man suggested, pulling Steve in that direction.

"Buck, what about… preparation?" Steve asked shyly, sitting down on the couch. The blush spilt all over his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that," Bucky replied with a mischievous smile, sitting in Steve’s lap. “My free time after supper was a very, _very_ nice time” he murmured quietly straight into Steve's ear. “Do you know how great you look in uniform? And how perfectly without it?”

“Oh god…" Rogers moaned quietly at Barnes's words and his imagination of what could be happening then.

"Just Bucky," answered the dark-haired man, sliding his cock over Steve's penis, pulling out another moan from him. "Can I…?"

"Do whatever you want, but you have to kiss me," Steve replied, slipping fingers of his left hand into Bucky's soft hair and pulling him to the next kiss. The brunette at that time grabbed his right hand and moved it to his ass. Then he rose on his knees as high as he could and leaned forward, trying not to disrupt the kiss and at the same time slide onto Steve’s cock.

They both groaned and threw their heads back, breaking the kiss. Steve felt Bucky tighten on him, how he takes him, how… he _moved_.

"Bucky," Steve moaned again, drawing the man to him for another kiss.

“Stevie, _oh god_ , I _fucking_ love you. Yes, _Stevie,”_ repeated the Bucky, rising and falling slowly again and again. Steve grabbed him by the hips, stopping him for a moment halfway down his cock and allowing himself to enjoy the view. _“Stevie.”_

"You look so beautiful," the blond man replied with a gentle smile and pulled Bucky back down.

“ _Ah_!”

“Buck, I'm gonna… _oh god,_ yes… _so_ good…"

"Touch me, please," Bucky said pleadingly, quickening the movement of the hips and starting to make circular moves. Steve grabbed his penis in one hand and squeezed the nipple in the fingers of his other hand.

"Yes, right there… _yes,_ " Bucky kissed the blond and came on Steve's stomach, falling on him relaxed and burying his face in the crook of his neck…

Steve did not stop moving, changing only the angle and pace, until the brunette began to moan, asking him to stop, that he couldn’t stand anymore, but after three pushes the blond grabbed Bucky by the hips and thrust in him as hard as he could in this position hitting his prostate. Brunette groaned again, starting to move his hips, adjusting to the rhythm of Steve, hardening again.

“Stevie, I… _oh my_ … _yes_! Here, please!'' moaned Bucky, vigorously rocking his hips and ramming at Steve's cock, as if he had not just come once.

“My Bucky, do you think you were the only one who waited?” Steve said, panting between thrusts, embracing his lover in the waist and pulled him to be able to set the pace. “I thought… _Oh, yes_ … Bucky, kiss me, I'll wait…"

Without waiting for further requests, Bucky leaned over and kissed his lover with passion, allowing Steve to get further as he comes inside him. Bucky reaches the second orgasm himself, when he felt Steve's cock twitch in him, as the blond man comes with a silent scream.

"Steve…" Bucky gasped, after a while, not moving anywhere from his lap. "It was…"

"I know." Steve grinned in a tired smile. "When will you be ready for the second round?"

"I survived two there," Bucky replied, laughing softly and snuggling into Steve. "But I think if you're willing to have a shower together, I wouldn't mind," he added after a moment, smiling wickedly.

"A Captain cannot leave his assistant in this state."

ᴥ

"Has anyone seen Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes?" Sam asked, entering a canteen full of new soldiers.

"I think I saw them the last time when they entered Lieutenant Barnes's room together last night." answered one of the soldiers.

"Did anyone see them later?" Sam asked again. Silence answered him. "Well, since Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes are late, you'll have your first class with me." In half an hour we'll see each other in room three,” he added with a miserable smile as he left the room. “Where the hell are you, Steve?”

He knocked on the Barnes’ door, but no one answered him, so he grabbed the door handle and simply opened it. He wasn't a teenage girl to blush at the sight of the male body. He had his own.

He did not expect, however, that in the room, apart from naked Bucky lying on the couch, he would find Steve there, who was equally naked on the brunette. They both raised their heads to the loud creak that the door.

"We're taking a break today, you know the plan," Bucky said, arranging himself and Steve more comfortably on the small sofa. "Tomorrow we'll take care of the group. I have more important things to do today.”

Steve blushed and started laughing in the shoulder brunette. Sam shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks, Sam!" Shouted Steve before the man disappeared from his sights and snuggled into Bucky. "Do you think it's responsible to leave cadets under his protection?"

“Of course not. After all, he is Sam. Theoretically, he is the most responsible teacher in the facility, but something always starts burning or exploding _only_ in his class.”

"Just because he usually has either Loki’s or Tony’s classes before him," Steve said with a laugh and kissed Bucky. "Have you rested? Because I think I want to switch again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [clik for better quality] Censored version of my moodboard with gentle touch from [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/), if someone is under 18 (you little rebel 😏) :
> 
> And Uncensored (because I believe you are all +18)
> 
> Another version before [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) make it more _magic_ [I like her version better because she makes it looks like a pictute through a bottle of whiskey xD ]:
> 
> And for this, the first idea was:
> 
> ME: Steve is obviously a Captain (but a normal one, e.g. in a training institution) Bucky is his best friend and subordinate (means that they spend a lot of time together 😏) I let's say they are devising some training plan for freshmen or how to prank the, or something xD but somewhere in the process whiskey appears and Bucky’s tolerates for alcohol is much worse than Steve’s… and then Steve turns around and suddenly Bucky say something like "What would I do to be able to get into such a tight ass "or better "That’s American’s Ass xD and Idk, e.g. Steve has big eyes and tries to joke something, but Bucky is too drunk to think and he just kisses Steve and BOOM! they land in bed and the rest is not for kids xD
> 
> [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria): there may be a bit of alcohol + suggested that something has always been sparking and this is the last drop etc.
> 
> [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria): bonus points if Steve asks you for sure because you drank and Bucky says dude, I've been dreaming about it since we were 16 or sth
> 
> ME: I mean, you know, I'm not suggesting that Bucky got drunk, like… drunk drunk, that he can barely see, hear and walk xD more like you say: relaxed atmosphere, no brain-mouth filter and stuff like that xD (and YES… Steve will be like "hehe , but you are sure? because you know the army, the men themselves and stuff, maybe that's why? "and Bucky for that" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! TAKE ME NOW! "xD)


End file.
